


Cover -- The Bang and the Clatter

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover tor earlgreytea68's The Bang and the Clatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover -- The Bang and the Clatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bang and the Clatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744242) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



for earlgreytea68


End file.
